You're my father
by chez1991
Summary: What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragonlord 2x13. Please review
1. Chapter 1

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (Although I wish I did, there would be series 6 if I did)

Apologies if there are any mistakes.

**You're my father**

In Gaius's chambers, "Who were the dragonlords?" asked Merlin, he look to Gaius "Gaius?"

"There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them" he explained. _Should I tell him?_

"What happened to them?" Merlin wondered

"Uther believed the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up, and slaughtered" Gaius explained further.

"One survived" Merlin said as he packed his bag. Suddenly, he looked up and asked "How did you know?"

"I helped him escape" said Gaius. _Should I say I sent him to Ealdor? _

"Gaius?" he said unbelievingly, quite surprised at his mentors actions. _ How can I tell him Balinor is his father? No, I mustn't. Hunith swore me to secrecy, he can never know. Uther would have him killed is he found out._

"Quickly Merlin, Arthur will be waiting for you" guiding Merlin towards the door.

* * *

Arthur was asleep on a bedroll recovering from his injury which Balinor had tended to, and Merlin and Balinor were sat around the fire in conversation.

"What happened?" Merlin asked Balinor, "Gaius told me you were the last dragonlord."

"Gaius? You know Gaius?" Balinor exclaimed, surprised at the revelation.

"I am his ward, yes" he replied "He helped you escape Uther." Merlin wanted to know more of the story. Looking back on his chat with Gaius, his mentor had been guarded.

"Yes, he is a good man. You are his ward? I am surprised to hear he took someone in at his age, how is it you can to be in his care?" Balinor asked. He was curious about the boy. There was something about him he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"My mother sent me to Gaius so he could help me. I didn't fit in at home. Although, Camelot feels more like a home to me now." He said looking into the fire

"You're not from Camelot?" _How did he get a job as Prince Arthur's manservant._

"No, I'm from a small village on the border of Cenred's kingdom, called Ealdor. Not much there, just a field and a couple cows"

"Ealdor?" said Balinor, suddenly more alert to the conversation. _There really was something about the boy that was familiar. _Merlin looked up from the fire and Arthur stirred in his sleep, slowly awakening.

"You know of it?" Merlin asked surprised.

"I took refuge there. I met a woman, a wonderful, kind woman. Perhaps your mother would know her?"

Arthur suddenly spoke up "Merlin's mother? Hunith? Lovely woman, only met her once, but a lovely woman nonetheless." Both Merlin and Balinor looked at Arthur who was now sat up.

"HUNITH!" Balinor yelled whilst standing up, making both boys jump and get to their feet. _It's his eyes, they're her eyes_. "Your mother is Hunith? She married? How is she? Is she well?" he asked in quick succession.

"You know my mother?" questioned Merlin, too stunned to answer the many questions he'd just had thrown at him. "She was the woman you met?...Wait married? My mother never married." Merlin was so confused, he couldn't understand what was happening. What was going on?

It all clicked into place and Balinor's mind was in overdrive. Suddenly, he grabbed Merlin by his tunic "How old are you boy?" he was shaking with emotion, desperate to know the answer. _He can't be, he can't be! He had her eyes, but everything else._

Merlin, now quite scared quickly said "Twenty one, I'm twenty one!" Balinor let go, frozen to the spot. "You're my son." _Oh my god, he's my son! _He stood still frozen to the spot.

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Merlin and Arthur. Merlin simply slumped to the floor, however, Arthur was quick to recover from the news they had just heard. "You're his son." He stated to Merlin whilst pointing at Balinor.

"I…I..I don't understand." Merlin was shaking his head, still trying to get his head around the idea.

He looked Balinor directly in the eyes "You're my father?" after a few moment he broke into a massive grin "I have a father. Arthur, I HAVE A FATHER!" he ran and threw himself at Balinor throwing his arms around his neck, who then seemed to come out of his state of shock and enveloped his newly found son in a hug.

"Yes, Merlin, I think we've established that"

**I know it's only short but should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

**You're my father – Chapter 2**

"_Yes, Merlin, I think we've established that"_

"Merlin" Arthur called, and Merlin turned around and slowly let go of his father. "I know that this is a really big thing for you, but I think we have to address the issue that you are the son of a _dragonlord!"_

"Arth.." Merlin began, but was interrupted by Balinor.

"Now…..son." he said proudly, still getting used to the idea. "Let me."

"Arthur," Balinor continued "I'm not sure how much Uther has told you about dragonlord's," – '_not a lot' Arthur thought 'he tends to keep anything magical creature related away from me.' – "_but I will try and explain the best I can. You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it has been handed down from father" he looked a Merlin and smiled "to son. That is what you must now become, Merlin"

"Really?" asked Merlin "I'll become a dragonlord?" and Balinor nodded.

"There's the problem Merlin" said Arthur "How can you be a dragonlord, and live in Camelot? My father won't allow it, and as I much I regret to say it Merlin, he'll want you dead. I'm still not sure what I think of all this. What am I supposed to do? If I'm supposed to do right by my father, technically I should kill you both where you stand!" At this, Merlin went pale and looked towards his father for assurance.

"But Merlin isn't yet a dragonlord, Arthur." Balinor replied, quickly coming to his son's defence. "In fact, he won't inherit his abilities until I die. And I assure you, I have no plans to go anytime soon." He smiled at Merlin, and Merlin visibly relaxed and smiled back. Looking back towards Arthur, Balinor continued "In fact, Arthur, Merlin won't even know if he has my abilities until he faces his first dragon. He may not even have the gift."

"I can't just ignore this!" exclaimed Arthur. _Could I really keep this a secret from my father? It's just Merlin, my bumbling, idiotic servant._

"Arthur, please" Merlin finally spoke looking Arthur in the eye "I am of no threat to Camelot, please believe me." He looked at Balinor "And my father isn't either."

"Merlin, do you understand what you're asking me to do?" asked Arthur "You're asking me to lie to the king!"

"Not lie exactly, just not tell him the truth. Uther doesn't have to know, does he?" questioned Merlin.

"I think he might suspect something if he sees you and your father together, Merlin." said Arthur "Now I'm aware of your relationship, I can definitely see a resemblance. There is a possibility my father might see it too."

"I don't intend to enter the citadel to stop Kilgharrah" Balinor said simply.

"Kilgharrah?" asked Arthur. _Who the hell was Kilgharrah?_

"The great dragon." he explained "There is no reason why Uther should need see me. I shall call him from the clearing in the forest that I first summoned him to when Uther betrayed me." he said with slight anger evident in his voice.

"Very well." replied Arthur "I'll see to my father isn't involved when you kill the dragon."

Balinor suddenly looked at Arthur with cold eyes "I will not kill Kilgharrah."

"WHAT?" Arthur exclaimed "That dragon is attacking innocent people, my people! He should not be allowed to live!"

"Kilgharrah is attacking through vengeance, nothing more." said Balinor "Imagine if you were last of your kind, trapped in a cave for twenty years with no hope of freedom. What would you do? No, I will not kill Kilgharrah. I will order him to leave Camelot and live in peace."

"Camelot will be safe?" asked Arthur.

"He must obey my command. A dragon cannot refuse his dragonlord."

"Very well." said Arthur. "But I will be next to you to make sure you do so."

"Won't you come back to see Gaius?" Merlin asked his father "To stay with me a little longer?" he said hopefully. Balinor turned to his son.

"I dearly would love to stay with you Merlin, but I will not put you at risk." he said "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I just found you. I cannot lose you to Uther Pendragon."

"Then where will you go?" questioned Merlin "I couldn't bear to never see you again"

"Do not worry, Merlin" Balinor said to his son "I think I will travel back to Ealdor, away from Uther, to see Hunith. Perhaps we could rekindle the love we once shared. Would you like that Merlin?"

Merlin was beaming "I will take you Ealdor" said Merlin, the massive grin not leaving his face. "I can't imagine the look on my mother's face when she sees you! We can be a family, like we should have been."

Arthur couldn't help but feel happy for Merlin. For some reason, he found himself not caring that Merlin was the son of dragonlord. Perhaps, he could do something nice for Merlin, just this once (not that he'd ever admit it).

"C'mon Merlin, we best get some sleep." said Arthur "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows. It means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Really not sure if I've done this chapter justice. I've never been brilliant as writing stories, but this idea was in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**You're my father – Chapter 3**

"_C'mon Merlin, we best get some sleep." said Arthur "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

Merlin, Arthur and Balinor had set off early that morning, as soon as the sun had risen. They were now taking a break on their way back to Camelot, in a clearing on the border of Cenred's kingdom, sat by the fire keeping warm.

Arthur had been paying attention to their surroundings for the last few minutes. It was quiet, too quiet. He made his way over to Merlin and got his attention.

"Merlin!" he whispered "Cenred's men!" Arthur held his sword ready and Merlin quickly turned behind him and reached for the sword that was resting on the ground. Across from Merlin, around the other side of the fire, Balinor was doing the same.

All three rushed to their feet at the same moment when five men of Cenred's army came charging through the trees. Three of the men when straight for Arthur who they deemed to be more of a threat, whilst the remaining two went for Merlin and Balinor who were standing together ready to defend each other. They charged; their swords ready to strike.

Arthur took out the first man straight away, whilst Balinor parried his attacker as he stood protecting his son. Merlin stood ready and alert, watching both his father and Arthur intently in case his magic was needed.

By this time, Arthur had dealt with the second man of Cenred's army and was striking the third man to come at him. Balinor successfully killed his attacker with a stab to the stomach. However, the last man lunged at Merlin, separating him from both Arthur and his father. Merlin backed up and parried him the best he could, knowing his fighting skills were limited. Suddenly, he found himself without his sword with his opponent's sword coming at him.

"MERLIN!" Balinor yelled. But as Merlin jumped backwards to avoid the blow, Balinor flew in front of him and promptly landed on the floor. Merlin looked at his attacker, eyes wide and saw the sword his father had been using buried in the man's chest. Then he looked down and froze at Balinor, motionless, face down on the floor.

Arthur, who was now free from danger, made his way over to Merlin and looked at Balinor on the ground. "NO!" exclaimed Arthur.

This made Merlin leap into action. "Father! Father, no!" said Merlin and he turned Balinor over. He quickly searched his father for any sign of injury, looking everywhere, he was confused when he found no obvious sword wound. "Father?"

Balinor suddenly groaned and put his hand to his forehead "Agh, I hit my head!" he said His face screwed up in pain and a cut now visible where he had hit his head on a rock. Balinor quickly found himself enveloped in a hug and a sobbing son in his arms.

"I thought you were dead!" Merlin mumbled through his tears. "I was so scared I lost you."

Arthur watched the scene in relief now that he knew Balinor was alright. "Are you okay to still travel Balinor?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, I should think so." He replied as Merlin helped him to his feet. "We should get moving if we want to make it to Camelot before sun down."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Merlin who was worried. "You were out cold for a while."

"I'm fine son" Balinor said, giving his son a reassuring smile.

Arthur convinced decided to should move out "We should pack up and get going. Every moment here is another moment when the great dragon is attacking the people of Camelot."

* * *

Two hours later, Camelot came into view as the sun was nearing the horizon.

"It seems strange coming here again." said Balinor to Merlin. Arthur was walking way in front of the two, eager to get the message to his father that the dragonlord had arrived.

"It's home." said Merlin.

"You could always come back to Ealdor. Be with me and your mother"

"I can't." said Merlin sadly, "I miss my mother so much, but I have to stay here, in Camelot. To protect Arthur. He needs me." Merlin looked ahead towards Arthur. "I can't leave him."

"I understand" Balinor said knowingly. "But don't hesitate to visit"

"Don't worry. I won't " Merlin said with a smile.

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur from up head.

"Destiny calls." Said Merlin and Balinor chuckled. _What a weird relationship these two have._

**Please review. I really want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

I would like to say a huge thank you to Shadowdragon1317 who has offered to beta for me, and who has done an amazing job on this chapter.

**You're my father – Chapter 4**

_"Destiny calls." said Merlin, while Balinor chuckled. What a weird relationship these two have, he said to himself._

"Father." Arthur began warily."I've have found the last dragonlord and he has agreed to help us." Arthur was standing in front of his father in the throne room. He stood stong with a sense of pride in the fact he had managed to achieve the task of finding Balinor. He strived to make his father proud of him.

"Well done, Arthur." replied Uther; his voice stern. "But where is he? Unless I am mistaken Arthur, you have come to me alone."

"Due to his past dealing with you my lord," Arthur spoke"Balinor has explained that he would prefer not to see you. He has planned to summon the great dragon in a clearing outside the citadel, and wishes that neither you, or any knight of Camelot besides me is present." Arthur was slightly nervous about his father's reaction, but he managed to maintain eye contact.

"You expect me to believe Arthur; that you have left the dragonlord on his own, wondering around in my kingdom!" said Uther with a raised voice. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"No, my lord." said Arthur hurriedly "No. He is….um. He is waiting in the clearing," He paused, readying himself for his father's reaction, "with my manservant."

"Your manservant." Uther echoed. "You left a dangerous criminal with your manservant."

"He is not a dangerous criminal father!" Arthur retorted, getting annoyed with his father's antics. _Can he not see reason? _But nonetheless, the crown prince continued, "He simply wants to live in peace, without being persecuted."

"He is a dragonlord." the king stated with disgust.

"I am aware, but he is here to help us." pleaded Arthur "The least you can do is let him walk free. He will not set foot in Camelot again." Uther went quiet, thinking.

It was a painful wait for Arthur as he awaited his father's decision. After a good few minutes; Uther finally spoke.

"I see you feel passionately about this Arthur. Despite your clear lack of judgement of leaving the dragonlord unguarded, I will agree to his terms for the sake of Camelot. He is to leave as soon as the task is done. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord." Arthur bowed and turned to walk out of the throne room, a smile appearing on his face as he reached the door.

* * *

Merlin and Balinor were patiently waiting in the clearing for Arthur to return. Well, hoping he would return. Uther was not known to be reasonable.

"How long have you been a dragonlord? Merlin asked.

"For most of my life." Balinor said sadly looking at Merlin. "My father died when I was very young. I had to learn for myself what it means to be a dragonlord and the responsibility that goes along with it."

"Kilgharrah was actually the first dragon I ever met. My father was his dragonlord you see. Kilgharrah taught me many things. When Uther betrayed me, I felt I had betrayed Kilgharrah. I understand his anger at Uther. I too thought I was the last of my kind. Until now."

Merlin smiled, again reminded of the fact that his father was now in his life. A father he thought he would never know. He went to ask another question when Arthur came through the trees. He quickly realised Arthur was alone.

"Arthur? Where's….?" Uthur surely would have sent someone with Arthur against his request.

"He agreed" said Arthur once he got close enough for father and son to hear.

"Seriously?

"Yes, Merlin."

"And there is was think Uther was a pra…" Merlin began. Balinor looked at him in shock and then chuckled to himself.

"MERLIN!" reprimanded Arthur, though he was grinning along with the father and son.

"Shut up?" said Merlin with a cheeky grin.

"Got it in one." Arthur rolled his eyes and then turned to Balinor. "Ready to do this?"

"Of course."Balinor took a few steps forward from the prince and his manservant, took deep breath and opened his mouth.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup anakes!" he yelled up into the sky. Merlin stared at Balinor in awe. The power in his father's voice was immense.

Wings could be heard in the distance. As Kilgharrah came closer, they saw the fury in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Balinor? Why have you stopped what Uther has caused himself?"

Balinor made eye contact with Kilgharrah. The hatred and malice being felt by the dragon was no match for the power of the Dragon-Lord

"Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass."

"Very well, Balinor." said Kilgharrah, feeling defeated. "I will go at your command. I am sure we will meet again."

With this said, Kilgharrah flew off towards the horizon and Arthur, Merlin and Balinor watched as he disappeared into the mountains.

"What did you say to him?" asked Arthur curiously. He had never heard that language before.

"I told him to stop his reign of terror. That he had caused enough suffering and pain to the people of this land. He will not attack Camelot again. He must obey my command."

"My father has ordered that you leave immediately." Arthur said solemnly. "What are your plans now?"

**Again, please review. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Wow! My beta did such a fantastic job on this chapter. Thank you so much.

Only 3 weeks until I go to see The Tempest again! I'm so excited. I'm going to make sure I wait outside the stage door this time. I would love to meet Colin.

**You're my father – Chapter 5**

"_My father has ordered that you leave immediately." Arthur said solemnly. "What are your plans now?"_

"I will take you to Ealdor." Merlin stated to Balinor, clasping his father's shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "To my mother."

Balinor looked away from Arthur to Merlin and smiled. "I would like that very much"

He had missed Hunith, with all of his beating heart and dragon soul. He despised Uther for chasing him away like an animal and for making Balinor miss his previously unknown son's childhood, Uther has at least given the old Dragon Lord the decency of being free. Albeit banished from the murderer's kingdom.

"You will tell Gaius where I've gone?" Merlin asked Arthur, and Arthur gave a nod of agreement. The young warlock practically prayed that his guardian would understand.

"Merlin, when will you be back?" said Arthur, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Afraid to go a day without me, sire?" he said with a cheeky grin. Balinor gave a soft chuckle at his son's response. _I was definitely right. They do have a weird relationship._

"Of course not Merlin, don't be such an idiot." said Arthur, covering up any sign that he cared about Merlin. _I can't let him know I'll miss him when he's gone, he'll never let up about it._ "I am fully capable of taking care of myself" Merlin snorted.

"What was that?" questioned Arthur, looking at Merlin with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing sire" Merlin coughed, turning his head to the side. He made eye contact with his father who simply shrugged as if to say 'you're on your own with this one'.

"Are you sure Merlin?" Arthur asked with a glint in his eye. "I'm sure the stocks would be happy to see you again. I believe they've missed you terribly." Merlin feigned shock at the fake threat.

"I'm certain, sire." He then said with a straight face, trying not to laugh.

Arthur was finally satisfied and gave Merlin a nod. "Take care, both of you. And watch out for bandits, there may be more lurking around in the woods." With that, Arthur turned and headed back towards the citadel to go and see his father. He had to inform him that the dragon was no longer a danger. _Camelot is safe._

* * *

Merlin and Balinor had just finished setting up camp for the night. It would only be three hours once dawn came before they would make it to Ealdor. They had been lucky in their travels as they had not come across any bandits since their last encounter.

Merlin quickly lighted the fire with a flash of golden colour in his eyes. For once he didn't have to hide his gift. And it had felt pleasant. "It seems strange to think I now have a father".

Balinor looked up at Merlin from where he was sat on a log. "It is also strange for me to think I now have a son. I wish Hunith would have told me….." he began.

"….but she wanted to protect you." Merlin finished. "Protect me."the young warlock continued. "If you had come back to us, Uther would have found you. He would also know who and what I was. I would never have been able to keep Arthur safe. Destiny works in weird ways."

"Do you think Hunith will be happy to see me?" said Balinor slightly worried. He had not seen her in over a decade. Would she recognize him? Would she even remember him or his love for her? Questions upon questions compiled themselves in the old Dragon Lord's mind into a jumbled mess.

"She will be very happy." Merlin replied simply. He had no doubt of his mother's love for Balinor, and now they could be together. Free from Uther's reign of terror.

"I can't wait to see her." Balinor said, "It's been too long." _After all this time, what do I say?_

"Well it won't be much longer." answered Merlin "Sleep well, father."

"Sleep well, son." _It's going to be an interesting day tomorrow._

* * *

Merlin and Balinor had set off early the next morning. Both had woken early with the excited of what was to come. They came through the trees a few hours later and saw the tiny village before them. A couple farmers were working the fields and they could see a couple children playing in the road.

"Ready?" asked Merlin.

"Ready." replied a nervous Balinor.

They shared a glance and nodded before they walked on down to the house that Merlin knew so well.

"You should hide." Merlin said to Balinor with butterflies in his stomach. He was so excited to see his mother's reaction.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Balinor whispered excitedly. Afterword, he turned and went around the corner of the house as Merlin knocked on the door.

It took a few moments before feet could be heard coming to the door. Merlin shifted on his feet, his eyes flickering in the direction his father had gone. Slowly the door crept open and Hunith's head poked through.

"Merlin!" said Hunith overjoyed, she opened the door wide and rushing to her son and crushing him in a hug only a mother could give. But then the kind hearted woman thought of her boy's destiny. So naturally, she began to worry tremendously. Hunith released her son from the suffocating hug and looked into his bright blue eyes, giving them a look of concern.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

**Hunith's reaction next. Everyone excited? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

As I'm writing this, I'm watching the news, waiting to see the royal baby come out of the Lindo Wing doors. Exciting stuff! (Personally, I think they should call him Arthur.)

Again, I have to thank my beta. She is absolutely amazing.

**You're my father – Chapter 6**

"_Merlin!" said Hunith overjoyed, she opened the door wide and rushing to her son and crushing him in a hug only a mother could give. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine, mother." said Merlin, grinning cheekily as he shrugged off her hovering concerns for his safety. "I just thought I'd come for a visit." He gradually released his hold and took a step back from his mother. Looking at her, Hunith seemed much younger from that short time ago from when Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and himself had saved Ealdor from the bandits. Even a few months afterword, Merlin's blood still boiled and burned like dragon fire when he thought about those selfish, pig-like men beating Hunith.

"I know you better than that, Merlin." replied Hunith, her voice taking a scolding tone. "I raised you after all. You wouldn't come without telling me first." she gave her son a knowing look. It nearly made her laugh at the rosy color coming to her son's cheeks as he flushed with childlike embarrassment. His gaze dropped to his worn leather boots.

"Well…" Merlin's eyes kept flickering to where Balinor was hiding. Luckily Hunith failed to notice. One of the things Merlin loved doing was surprising his mother, so naturally he was quite exemplary at every attempt. "The great dragon that Uther kept chained beneath the castle, he got out…. and was attacking Camelot."

"WHAT?" yelled Hunith, making Merlin jump. She gripped his arms tightly. Her eyes darted frantically up and down his nimble frame to see if he had gained any sort of injury. "Merlin, what happened?"

"Nothing could stop him. Anything they tried didn't work. Even my magic didn't work! The wasn't any hope of defeating him." spoke Merlin solemnly "So Gaius came up with the only solution we had left." Merlin paused, he couldn't believe he was about to say this to his mother. Never before had his heart beat as fast as it did in that short moment. "He told Uther the last Dragon-Lord was still alive and who he was."

Hunith paled, she now knew why her son had come home. Merlin only just about managed to hold her up as her knees buckled underneath her. He held onto her firmly. "You know?" whispered Hunith worriedly looking into her son's eyes, trying to see if he held any feelings of malice or resentment. She hoped she hadn't hurt him. Merlin meant too much to her. "You know about Balinor?"

She found herself feeling slightly angry at her brother. How could Gaius tell Merlin? He had sworn he would never mention Balinor. He had promised. But then another thought surfaced. It had been her, Hunith realised, that was the person who had withheld the information and hadn't told Merlin who his father was. Reality sunk in that he should have heard it from her. Every child had the right to know who their father was. Merlin had deserved to know who his father was, from his mother. He had deserved to know from her. Her son must be so angry with her.

Her own ocean blue orbs got wider as she panicked. He must be furious with her, that was the reason he came back home. "Merlin, my son, I…"

"Mother, it's okay." Merlin smiled reassuringly, letting his mother find her feet again. "It is truly fine. I understand why you didn't tell me. I don't blame you at all."

"I'm sorry, Merlin" Hunith looked down at her feet feeling guilty, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, ready and waiting to fall. _I should have told him _she thought to herself again. Every time she had begun, the woman wasn't able to finish. The pain of losing Balinor had always overwhelmed her. But she berated herself harshly at her excuses. Merlin deserved, at the very least, to know who his father really was. "I'm….."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." interjected Merlin, holding up his hand in emphasis. A twig snapped in the direction where Balinor was and Merlin risked a glance over and quickly realized that his father was still waiting. The older man was probably so eager to see his love again after all this time. They had both waited so long. Both knowing that they would most likely never see each other again. Both missing something vital in their lives. "Arthur and I went to find him." Merlin replied simply.

At this Hunith looked back up at her son. "You found him?" she was astonished. After all this time, they found him. Hunith's head was buzzing. She couldn't think straight. How was he? Did Balinor miss her? Did the Dragon Lord still love her? She knew she missed him. Hunith just knew she still loved him.

"He did." Balinor stepped out from where he was hiding. Walking up to the front door seemed to take an eternity to do. And yet the shortest few steps he had ever taken. Hunith turned away from her beloved son to see the man walking up to the door. Her hands slowly went up to her mouth, but Balinor knew the woman well enough that he knew she was smiling behind her delicate interlaced fingers. A tear dripped lazily from her eye as the Dragon Lord reached her. He tentatively cradled Hunith's face in his heavily calloused hands and used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Merlin did." Balinor whispered silently as he took Hunith into his arms. And he never wanted to let her go again.

**Aww the little Prince looked so cute. He even waved! Can't wait to find out his name.**

**Please leave a review. It would mean so much to know how I was doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

Thanks to my beta for her advice on this chapter, again she did a fantastic job.

**You're my father – Chapter 7**

_"Merlin did." Balinor whispered silently as he took Hunith into his arms. And he never wanted to let her go again._

**Meanwhile back in Camelot.**

Arthur needed to speak to Gaius about his manservant. Arthur hated to admit it, loathed it entirely even, but the Crown Prince was worried about Merlin. But Arthur kept it hidden behind a mask of cool collectiveness. He walked through the gates and quickly made his way to the physician's chambers. As he walked through the lower town, he could see the last of the fires being put out. The devastation was unbelievable. So many homes had been lost and the castle itself was looking worse for wears. Luckily everything, including lives, are able to be rebuilt if given the chance.

It was a long climb up the stairs and as Arthur reached the door, he thought of the shock he was about give to old man. He himself was still struggling to believe that Balinor was Merlin's father. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Gaius would say. In truth, he was slightly scared he would give the man a heart attack.

His fingers danced wildly on the old oaken door that lead into the physician's chambers. He swallowed back the fluttery feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he whispered the name of his father's old friend.

"Gaius?" Arthur called as he poked his head around the door. There was no sign of the physician so he entered the room and carefully shut the door behind him deciding to wait. It was a few minutes before the old man turned up.

"Sire?" asked Gaius as he walked into his chambers and seeing Arthur standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. Gaius had just finished taking care of the last of the many wounded left from the dragon attack. "You're back? Is everything alright?" he suddenly noticed that his ward was missing. "Where's Merlin?" he asked in quick succession.

"Yes Gaius, everything is fine." answered Arthur warily "Balinor was successful in getting rid of the dragon, and the repairs to Camelot are under way as we speak." Arthur quickly thought of the best way to answer Gaius's last question. "Merlin is with his father." he stated.

Gaius paled and looked around guiltily, Arthur quickly realised that Gaius had known all along. "You knew." said Arthur accusingly. He hid this information this entire time! From Merlin! "You knew you were sending Merlin to his father and you didn't tell him! Gaius how could you?"

"It was for the boy's best interest." defended Gaius, still stunned that the information had surfaced from the quest to find the dragonlord. Merlin knew that Balinor was his father. "If Uther were to find out we both know what would happen." He gave Arthur a stern look as he continued. "So where are they?"

"Ealdor." Arthur said simply. "They both went to see Hunith. After all, my father has banned Balinor from ever setting foot in Camelot again. If he does so, it will be on pain of death. The only good thing to come of this is that my father has agreed he will no longer pursue him."

"I must go to them" said Gaius as he quickly bustled around gathering his things together.

"Gaius?" question Arthur. "You can just up and leave. Especially on your own." He watched as Gaius hastily moved around the room in a rush to find all the things he was looking for.

"Then you'll have to come with me Sire because I am going." he said stubbornly. He sealed his bag and started to head toward the door.

"Wait!" cried out Arthur. Gaius turned with one eyebrow raised in anticipation for what was coming next. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Arthur and Gaius, just like Merlin and Balinor a few days before, had stopped to make camp for the night. Due to that fact that Arthur had managed to procure two horses, it had made their journey a lot quicker. They couldn't have been more than a few hours behind Merlin and Balinor in their trip to Ealdor. Gaius had surprised Arthur by wanting to move even more quickly to catch up. The old physician was really eager to get to the small village as soon as possible. To apologize to the young warlock for withholding information of Balinor.

Gaius had wanted to tell his ward, very badly in fact. But he kept his promise to his sister and never told Merlin of his heritage. Yet the thought of Merlin hating him for not speaking about the subject nearly drove him mad. The old physician kept praying silently that his nephew could forgive him for the mistakes that Gaius made.

"I wanted to tell him you know." Gaius spoke suddenly, breaking the steady silence that had befallen the two.

"Hmm?" said Arthur as he turned to face Gaius from where he had been lighting the fire. Gaius was sat on log opposite and Arthur could see the horses they had brought with them behind him.

"I wanted to tell him." repeated Gaius as he looked down at his feet. _I should have told him._

"I can understand why you didn't Gaius." replied Arthur softly "Don't blame yourself for the way things unfolded."

"You should get some sleep Gaius." said Arthur changing subject. The awkwardness of the conversation was not one he wanted to be involved with. That was only for Merlin and his family. Arthur wanted no part in family matters, as he had enough of his own. "We've both had a long day. By tomorrow afternoon we should have reached Ealdor."

With that, both men settled down for the night. Arthur stamped out the fire, smokey wisps trailing from the dying flames and the scent of pine trailed from the ashes. Then the Prince and the physician were left in the darkness. Both were eager for what the next day would bring. But for varying reasons...

**I'm really liking how this story is going. Please review and let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

What if Gaius never told Merlin that Balinor was his father – The Last Dragon Lord 2x13

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

I am alive! Sorry for the delay, I've just been booking a holiday to FLORIDA for me and my sister! We are due to fly out in October, so excited!

Thanks to my beta for helping me with this story. I'm really proud of what it has become.

**You're my father – Chapter 7**

_With that, both men settled down for the night. Arthur stamped out the fire, smoky wisps trailing from the dying flames and the scent of pine trailed from the ashes. Then the Prince and the physician were left in the darkness. Both were eager for what the next day would bring. But for varying reasons..._

Back in Ealdor, the new found family were sat around the small square table in the tiny room of Hunith's house. Balinor and Hunith sat opposite each other so they could look into each other eyes, both relishing the moment after being apart for so long. Merlin was sat in between them, enjoying the wonderful sight of seeing his parents together again. They were so in love it was like they had never been separated.

It nearly reminded Merlin of how madly in love he was with Freya. But the young warlock swallowed his sadness. For one day, it wasn't going to be painful, or terrible, or even dangerous. Today was the day he had a father.

"I always hoped I would see you again." Hunith spoke fondly, snapping Merlin out of his thoughts. Her smile so bright both Merlin and Balinor couldn't help but do the same. "To see you, and tell you all about your son." she turned to look at Merlin. "How proud I am of the man he has become and how so much like his father he is."

"You have raised him well, Hunith." replied Balinor, "After knowing him only a short while, I can see he has your kindness, your heart, and your courage." Merlin looked down at his hands, slightly bashful at all the complements he was getting. He caught his father's eye as Balinor continued, "He is everything I could wish for in a son."

Suddenly there came a knock at the door….

* * *

Just at the border of the village, Gaius and Arthur were slowly making their way through the last of the trees. They had walked at a brisk pace from the moment they had set off that morning. As Ealdor came into view, Gaius took the lead down to Hunith's front door, pausing however when he heard voices from inside. He gestured to Arthur to stop where he was and not enter just yet, they needed to let them have a few moments alone so they both gently leaned and listened in.

They could hear the pride in Hunith's voice as it drifted through the door, _"To see you, and tell you all about your son. How proud I am of the man he has become and how so much like his father he is." _When Gaius heard Balinor's reply, his heart went out to the three people sat around the table inside. _"You have raised him well, Hunith. After knowing him only a short while, I can see he has your kindness, your heart, and your courage. He is everything I could wish for in a son."_ Now feeling this was the right time, he nudged Arthur to get his attention and then proceeded to knock on the door…

* * *

Both Hunith and Balinor got to their feet as the door creaked open. They were all shocked to see Gaius's head poke around the corner. "Gaius, old friend!" exclaimed Balinor and he gave the old physician a welcoming hug, which Hunith also gave right after. "I never got a real chance to thank you for helping me all those years ago. Thank you my friend." he finished.

It was at that point Arthur also entered the room, trying to look calm when he was feeling really out place. He truly felt that he was an intruder upon this family reunion.

"Arthur?" said Merlin curiously, now getting up from his seat at the table to join his parents. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort Gaius and make sure that he made his journey safely." stated Arthur. He noticed when he finished both Merlin and Gaius had their eyebrows raised. _It's weird when they both do that._

"So you're not going to admit you care about me then?" asked Merlin with his usual cheeky grin. The prince's blush was enough for Merlin to prove his point.

"I don't know what you're on about, Merlin." said Arthur as he found a seat at the table. The rest of the people that occupied the house quietly chucked at the banter between the two.

Hunith gestured to the old physician, "Come Gaius, let's get you seated. It must have been long and tiring journey for you." Merlin offered the chair he had previously occupied to Gaius and went over to grab the extra stool that was in the corner of the room. Once they had all settled in their places, Gaius began the conversation.

"Merlin, I need to apologise to you." he began sadly, "I should have told you before you left who you were going to find." Gaius looked down at the table and then lifted his head to look at Merlin. "Can you forgive me, boy?" he asked.

"Gaius, there is nothing to forgive." Merlin insisted. "You did what was best." He turned to his mother. "You _all_ did what was best. I completely understand the reasons why." Merlin looked around the table at his family (including Arthur) "We all have a wonderful future to look forward to." he smiled. Everyone agreed.

Arthur coughed, "Sorry to um… ruin the moment, but we should be getting back Merlin. My father will be wondering where I am. He'll be furious enough as it is with me for disappearing without any word." He stood up from the table and made his way to the door.

"Can't I have a few more minutes?" asked Merlin hopefully. He didn't want to leave just yet.

"I promise you, you can have a week off next month." answered Arthur. He felt quite guilty for making Merlin leave so soon after finding his father. He would give anything to have the same opportunity with his mother.

"You do realise you'll have to put up with George." pointed out Merlin trying not to laugh. Whenever Merlin had a day off from his duties as Royal Manservant, another man had to take his place. The replacement was efficient, which was very impressive seeing that he doesn't have magic. There was only one flaw with the other manservant who looked a bit like Merlin himself.

George was as dull as an old sword.

"Unfortunately so." Arthur replied with a miserable look on his face. George bored him terribly. No amount of banter will excite the lad, and the only funny thing about George was the way he'll react if Arthur's armor had a spec of dust he missed.

Gaius interrupted, "Come on my boy, Arthur is right. We must leave." He got up slowly and met Arthur where he stood waiting.

Merlin went up and gave his mother a reassuring hug. Merlin promised her he'd be safe. Then he went up towards his father. Balinor gave him a reassuring smile. But the warlock pulled the dragon lord into a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud that you're my father." he said as he released Balinor from his grip and followed Prince Arthur back outside. But unknown to his son, Balinor grasped Hunith's hand, whispering quite words.

"I believe in the world that you'll build with Arthur. I know that your kindness and your belief in him will shape Arthur to be the king he was supposed to be. And right there beside him will be you Merlin. I'm proud to call you my son.

"I will always be proud of you."

The End.

**I really hope I've done this justice. I think this must be the longest chapter I've done.**

**I'm hoping to post another story soon so keep your eyes open.**


	9. Chapter 9

Just to let everyone know, I have now uploaded the first chapter of my next story "Not even Emrys can save you now"

Please check it out.

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
